1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of directly creating meta data and processor load data in a mobile switching center; and, more particularly, to a method of effectively processing a successive change in a plurality of data and establishing a multiplicity of object systems on a real time basis, to thereby reduce time and resource required during the definition and creation of data, and further overcome a mismatch between the data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In TDX-10 MX Mobile Switching Center based on a real time access of distributed data, meta data and processor load data("PLD") are created to compile a source program, based on an Exchange Data Input Form("EDIF") file and an initial data file on off-line, and both of the created data are loaded to corresponding processor in the mobile switching center.
The process of creating the meta data and the processor load data in the mobile switching center may be mainly divided into three steps.
Specifically, one is a data analysis step of searching and analyzing data to be used in each application program; another is a logical design step of defining collected data as a predetermined model; and the other is a physical design step of modifying the modeled data into an inner operation form of the object systems.
More specifically, in the data analysis step, data(relation) information necessary for creating the application program is registered through a Database administration System by a software block administrator, and the registered data is consisted of a best optimized schema by a Database administrator.
In the logical design step, the meta data is created by a Make Catalog (MKCATE) through the use of the schema formed at the data analysis step, wherein the Make Catalog functions as a support set of the logical design step, and the meta data includes information necessary for creating the PLD of the object systems and information necessary for compiling the application program.
In the physical design step, it is checked whether the initial data file registered by a user correctly corresponds to a relation structure defined by the Data Administration System, through the aid of TDX-10 Data generator(which is referred to as "T10DG"), and the initial data file is converted into an Initialized Relation Object File(which is referred to as "IROF") to be contained in the PLD, and the IROF is then combined together to create the PLD converted into the inner operation form of the mobile switching center.
In order to efficiently perform a sequence of the steps previously described, the EDIF file and the initial data file registered by the software block administrator in the above steps, i.e., the data analysis step, the logical design step and the physical design step, should be accurately verified, and a complex correlation between the files should be syntactically controlled. In addition, since the system types may be differed from each other, a number of PLD files are in need of being concurrently created to test each of the object systems.
However, supporting tools which have been utilized in the data analysis step, the logical design step and the physical design step create the optimized schema and the meta data by employing Troll relational Database system used in UNIX environment, to thereby perform both the data analysis and the logical design steps. In this case, performance of the Troll relational Database system results in an increased processing time.
In addition, when an error is occurred at a file during the physical design step, since the data analysis and the logical design steps or overlapped steps are performed with respect to all files, the conventional method suffers from shortcomings that it results in the increased processing time and an increased resource application, and it is difficult to control a complex correlation between the files.